


Hyacinths in Bloom

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Messages from Flowers [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Pregnancy Kink, Scenting, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Yuuri and Victor wonder what it would be like to share their heat with an Alpha.. so they invite one into their bedroom.





	Hyacinths in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing smut but I tried. I don't think i've written this many kinks in a fic, lol. Let me know what you think! My tumblr is @roseusjaeger and my twitter is @RoseusJaeger

On a Sunday, Yuuri just happened to check the calendar and notice that his and Victor's heat are only a week and a half away. He's not surprised, having noticed Victor starting to nest in their bedroom and notices he himself has had a warmer body temperature. The two don't really have a plan for the time so it's really convenient.

 

Naturally, the two do the first thing they always do before the days come on them too quickly; they go to stock up on food, scent blockers and their separate forms of birth control.

 

“Yuuri, you're getting the shot again this time, right?” Victor asks.

 

They're in the store; Yuuri is looking over two brands of scent blockers that are installed in the home. Yuuri nods to that question and answers, “Yeah, I have an appointment tomorrow.”

 

As Victor picks up another expensive brand of scent blockers, he has a mischievous smirk as he asks, “Have you thought about doing anything... different this heat?”

 

Yuuri side-eyes him and says, “Hmmm, not really. I was just considering we just use a cock ring this time. You have any ideas?”

 

Victor continues with the same look on his face, “I was thinking we should do what we did last heat.”

 

Yuuri puts the scent blocker back to face him, “Invite Chris again?” It's not a bad idea. Chris really helped satisfy them both when they were both too hazed from their own heats to help each other.

 

What confuses Yuuri is when Victor shakes his head. He waits and Victor clarifies, “No, Chris is a Beta. I thought that maybe... we could invite an Alpha to come and help us.”

 

Yuuri's eyes widen. That's something that just a year ago they agreed wouldn't happen but, ironically enough, Yuuri wouldn't mind it so much now. Perhaps it's the want to keep pushing the limits of their relationship or something else.

 

Thinking about it, Yuuri answers, “... That might be a good idea but who would we even ask?”

 

Victor shrugs and says, “I thought you could ask someone you know. You already know I don't know many Alphas.”

 

That's true. Yuuri knows Victor mostly has Beta or fellow Omega friends. Yuuri hums and says, “So you want to brainstorm who of my friends would be willing to sleep with us?”

 

Victor chuckles, “My ideas would have put you off; So, yes.”

 

That makes Yuuri curious as he watches Victor put scent blockers in the cart and ask, “Who were you thinking of?”

 

Victor admits with a shrug, “Either Yuri or Otabek.”

 

Yuuri gives him a scrunch of the nose and says, “Yeah, no.” Sure, both men are familiar Alphas but the two are mates so there might be jealousy if either one participates for him... especially if it's Otabek because Yuri doesn't handle jealousy at all.

 

Victor chuckles more and confirms, “I knew you'd say that.”

 

After that, the two continue to the check out line with their scent blockers and a cart full of comfort food. Victor seems to be watching Yuuri the entire time as Yuuri thinks through the list of his friends who are Alphas they could ask. Immediate 'no's are Leo and Minami. Leo has a mate and Minami is too hyper as a person for Yuuri to consider him compatible in bed. It winds down to one option but he's not sure if Victor will agree.

 

When they're packing up their car with the groceries, that's when Yuuri brings up with Victor his idea, “Victor... what if I asked Phichit?”

 

Victor seems intrigued, “Oh?”

 

“Well, he's an Alpha but I don't know how willing he'd be. It's worth a shot, right?”

 

Nodding, Victor says, “Call him when we get home. I wouldn't mind sharing you with him.”

 

Yuuri can't help but smile. It means a lot for Victor to say something like that because Victor can be very selfish when it comes Yuuri. He was even a bit selfish when Chris helped them through their last heat so maybe trusting Chris changed some of Victor's thinking. On their way home, Victor makes the comment, “I wonder how big his dick is-”

 

“Victor, your pre-heat horniness is showing.” Yuuri scolds in tone but already knows the answer to that question.

 

…

 

“Yuuri! Long time no see,” Phichit says over video chat, waving. They're home by now. Victor isn't too far away, listening in to the conversation. Yuuri fidgets a bit, nervous to ask Phichit to join them. He doesn't know much about his friend sexually so it's a big risk to ask him such a question.

 

“Yeah, long time no see... Hey, Victor and I have a question for you. It's important.” Yuuri knows he sounds shaky in his voice.

 

Phichit pauses for a moment, frowning before asking, “Is everything okay? Are you and Victor alright?”

 

“We're fine!” Yuuri reassures. He takes a deep breath and decides to just get it all out in one go, “We... We want to know if you'd be willing to spend your time with us during our heat. Victor brought up the idea of having an Alpha in the bedroom with us and you're one of the only Alphas I'd feel comfortable having with us.”

 

Phichit looks surprised but not discouraged by the offer. The man actually smirks and asks, “Really? You want me to help you out?”

 

Yuuri feels a little bit of shyness but says, “Yes,” He glances at Victor, who looks like he's very amused by the conversation for some reason but Yuuri doesn't dwell on that as much, “Can you help?”

 

Surprisingly, Phichit's answer is, “Of course,” Phichit smiles and admits, “You know, I'd never thought you would ask to sleep with me. Especially after I cared for you during your heat back in college.”

 

Yuuri heats up at the memory of that. He had spontaneously gone into heat (his doctor told him it was from being surrounded by Alphas while in Detroit) and Phichit just happened to be there to help keep him safe and cared for during the ordeal. He was embarrassed to have his friend provide him with food, water, and toys but he's grateful for it regardless.

 

Victor comes into view of the camera and says, “Hello, Phichit.”

 

“Hey! So the two of you are looking for some Alpha dick?” Phichit jokes, making Yuuri want to crawl under a rock.

 

Victor laughs and says, “You betcha. So, we came to the right person?”

 

“Yep. I'll treat you and Yuuri right. What are friends for?”

 

Yuuri says, “Well, that's good. Thank you, Phichit.”

 

“No problem... But can I speak to Victor for a bit? I want to discuss how this is going to work. I know you're comfortable with me but I want to talk to Victor to see his comfort zone.” Phichit requests. Yuuri is a little dubious about it but understands the reasoning.

 

Yuuri nods and gives the phone to Victor and leaves the room. He's out of earshot but he can see the two from where he's at.

 

…

 

When Yuuri is out of earshot, Phichit asks, “Well Victor, what spurred this on? Is this about the incident at the banquet at Worlds?”

 

Victor shrugs, “I wanted to try something different. The incident at Worlds doesn't matter. Chris helped us and we were comfortable with that so we decided to try with an Alpha while at the store today,” Victor scrunches his chin between his fingers as he asks, “What did you need to know from me that Yuuri didn't need to know?”

 

Phichit chuckles a bit as he says, “Well... I thought I should know some of both of your kinks and Yuuri seemed a bit overwhelmed. Anything I should know about before I help out.”

 

“Actually... there are some things you should know...”

 

…

 

As they agreed to, Phichit arrives about two days before their heats start. When they answer the door, Phichit is there in a nice dress shirt, slacks and has two small bouquets of blue hyacinths along with his luggage. Yuuri and Victor share a look when they see him; both of them are surprised at how presentable Phichit is when they expected this to all be casual.

 

“Wow, Phichit. You're a little overdressed, don't you think?” Victor says, running a hand through his hair.

 

Phichit shrugs and says, “I wanted to be romantic. I was taught to be courteous to potential partners.”

 

“Well, mission accomplished. You brought us flowers?”

 

Phichit nods and gently hands them both their small bouquets before saying, “The florist said they're supposed to symbolize sincerity or something like that.”

 

Both Yuuri and Victor smile at the gesture. They really appreciate it. They invite him in and tell him to get comfortable. The first thing Phichit does is flop on the couch lets Makkachin give him kisses. He giggles as Makkachin's tongue tickles. The only reason Makkachin is still there is that the dog sitter hasn't picked them up.

 

Victor is the one that puts the bouquets in vases in the kitchen while Yuuri goes to Phichit and cautiously asks, “...Are you going to scent us? Isn't that what Alphas do to claim the Omegas they're going to mate with?”

 

Phichit stops playing with Makkachin to give a serious look and say, “Oh yeah... Let me do that.”

 

Phichit seems uncharacteristically nervous about this. Victor comes over and offers to be scented first. Phichit stands and goes to Victor first, rolling up his sleeve so he can offer his own scent gland first. Victor does the rest of the work and rubs the wrist against the scent gland on his neck. Phichit relaxes once Victor is done and Victor purrs at the smell of Alpha covering him. It's intoxicating to both Victor and Yuuri, who can smell it from where he is.

 

Yuuri gets the confidence to offer his neck after Victor is done until Victor tells Phichit, “Yuuri likes his scent gland on his neck played with. Make sure you firmly rub his.”

 

“V-Victor-”

 

Phichit chuckles and says, “Don't worry. I won't rub too hard, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri can't help the redness in his cheeks as he quietly offers his neck to Phichit. He's only ever done this with Victor so it feels weird as Phichit rubs his other wrist against his neck and starts to release his own scent. Yuuri has to close his eyes because of how intense the sensation is. His nose fills with Phichit's Alpha scent and he can't stop the whine that escapes him. He can hear Victor chuckle and blushes even more than he thought he could before Phichit removes his wrist.

 

Both Victor and Yuuri feel their pre-heat symptoms calm down a bit with Phichit's dominant scent covering them but that doesn't stop Yuuri from feeling embarrassed that Victor revealed about his liking for his scent gland to be played with.

 

“Thank you for helping us,” Victor says, “We really appreciate it.”

 

Phichit says, “It's no problem,” He hums a bit before asking, “... Can I see your nest?”

 

This time, it's Victor that blushes a bit and Yuuri smirks. Victor is the one that gets shy about nesting and that gives Yuuri the opportunity to tease, “Of course. Be warned, Victor has the most clothes in the pile.”

 

Victor crosses his arms and tries to brush off the comment but Phichit says, “Show me.” There's a bit of his inner Alpha showing in his voice and Yuuri feels compelled to lead him to the bedroom. Yuuri leads as Phichit and Victor follow behind to the bedroom. Inside, Phichit gasps at the sheer size of the nest. Dozens of coats, shirts, pants, blankets, and towels are piled into a crescent shape so a few people can it on the bed. The nest overflows onto the floor and the scent of Omega in pre-heat surrounds the three in waves.

 

Phichit bites his lip because of the scent, noticeable to Victor and Yuuri enough for Victor to reluctantly say, “... You can lay in it if you want.”

 

That's all Phichit needs to go, flop face first into the nest and inhale. When he emerges his face from the nest, it's obvious his Alpha is in heaven from the smell. Yuuri finds it hilarious watching Phichit enjoy himself and Victor seems mortified. When Phichit regains his senses, he blushes himself and gets out of the nest to say, “Sorry... It smelled so good. I-I've never acted that way before.”

 

Yuuri understands. Phichit has admitted to suppressing his inner Alpha for a long time in the past so to have him not have to suppress anymore would be a large difference in behavior. A suppressed Alpha is a hungry Alpha but Yuuri doesn't feel afraid because Phichit is Phichit overall. If anything, he's glad that Phichit is getting a chance to release these urges before they became a problem later on.

 

Phichit compliments, “It's a comfortable nest... I could easily chill in this for awhile.”

 

Victor finally snaps out of his embarrassed daze and offer, “You can stay in it for awhile... it will help to mix your scent in with ours anyway.”

 

Phichit looks delighted to hear that and immediately looks for something in their nest. They're confused until Phichit finds the TV remote and asks, “Let's relax together? There's a show we can binge on my Netflix.”

 

With a quick shared look, Victor nods and is the first to shyly cozy up next to Phichit. Yuuri can't help but smile and join them as well. Victor and Yuuri are both surprised how easy it was to allow Phichit into their home and get comfortable in their nest... but they aren't really complaining. It just means they made the right choice in a mate for this heat.

 

…

 

 

“Yuuri, you awake?” Phichit whispers. They spent the day relaxing in the nest and Victor fell asleep cuddled against Phichit. The dog sitter picked up Makkachin and left the three all on their own to bond over Netflix and taking turns to be the one to go get snacks from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, what's up?” Yuuri asks, gently stroking Victor's head laying on Phichit's chest.

 

Phichit seems nervous as he wonders aloud, “I'm not being too pushy as an Alpha, am I? I know I'm acting a little weird because of it... I've never been with an Omega, let alone two, so I want to make sure I'm not making you two uncomfortable.” The lack of confidence is very unlike Phichit but Yuuri understands quite well where it comes from since his friend is new to this situation.

 

“You're fine. If anything, you're making us more comfortable than we usually are before a heat. I've never seen Victor so relaxed,” Yuuri assures. Omegas are usually very fidgety before a heat and don't get much sleep. To see a change in his mate's level of comfort puts Yuuri at ease even more than Phichit's scenting already did.

 

Phichit seems to sigh in relief and say, “I'm glad... Can I bring you anything to eat or drink before we go to bed-”

 

Yuuri gives him an amused look and points out, “You have my husband on you, he's not going to let you leave.”

 

Phichit tests that, trying to get up only for Victor to hold tighter in his sleep so Phichit can't sit up. Both Yuuri and Phichit chuckle quietly at that before Phichit suddenly wonders, “Yuuri, is there any kinks I should know Victor has?”

 

Despite his dubious reaction to Phichit's question, he answers, “Yeah, he's got a few. Why?”

 

Phichit smirks before continuing, “He may have told me a few of yours. Can you tell me at least one of his so I have something to indulge him in during the heat?”

 

Yuuri blushes a bit but composes himself. So, Victor must have told Phichit about his kinks the other day during the video call. Well, two can play at that game, “You know what? He does have a kink for...”

 

…

 

Two days pass fast and Yuuri is the first to go into heat.

 

The past couple of days have been a lazy cycle of deciding who leaves the nest to care for the others (most of the time, it's Phichit due to his instincts as an Alpha to care for 'his' Omegas). Now, it's mid-morning when Yuuri wakes up from slick running down his thighs and desperate to be filled. He whimpers a bit as he tries to shake Victor awake. His mate starts to wake and mumble something but it's not fast enough for Yuuri.

 

“Here, let me help you.” Phichit is awake and just returned from the kitchen. He sets aside the plates of food where they won't end up on the floor.

 

“Alpha, I need you,” Yuuri whines, “I-I need your cock.”

 

If Phichit weren't already bombarded by Yuuri's heat scent, he'd feel embarrassed by Yuuri asking that of him but right now he doesn't care as a small growl escapes him. He climbs on top of Yuuri and leans down to nip at his scent gland, causing Yuuri to gasp and wrap his arms around Phichit. By now, Victor is awake and watching with intrigue of what's going on. Seeing Yuuri melt under Phichit's ministrations is enough for his own cock to twitch with interest.

 

Phichit licks his lips after nipping at Yuuri. His gaze is looking at Victor for guidance. Victor knows exactly what Phichit is doing; He's trying to include Victor.

 

“He likes his cock played with before stretching him open... like he's not already pretty loosened up already,” Victor says before sitting up and instructing, “Use your mouth... and shed some clothes.”

 

Phichit is quick to follow orders, shedding his own clothes as well as peeling off Yuuri's slick-stained bedclothes. Yuuri tries not to squirm but he's in need of release, in need to be stuffed full. Phichit doesn't waste time as he lowers his head and takes Yuuri into his mouth. Yuuri exhales at the sensation and a hand finds Phichit's head, gripping his hair. Just as Phichit starts to set a rhythm, Victor strips himself bare and plays with himself.

 

Yuuri notices Victor pleasuring himself and weakly offers, “I-I can help...”

 

Victor shakes his head, “Focus on Phichit, honey. He's going to take good care of you.”

 

Yuuri wants to complain but as his heat clouds his mind further he cares less and less. Especially when Phichit uses his tongue to encase the head of his cock and he swears he sees stars, unable to stop the moan he makes.

 

Yuuri gains some sense back when he feels two of Phichit's fingers start to cautiously enter him. Yuuri lets go of Phichit's hair and Phichit takes his mouth off his cock to focus on starting to stretching him more open than he already is from his head.

 

“How ready are you?” Phichit asks.

 

“I'm ready now, give me all you got,” Yuuri purposely eggs him on. Just as expected, Phichit's eyes cloud with lust and his fingers search and find his prostate. Yuuri closes his eyes with a gasp as Phichit sends waves of pleasure through him with each rub. When Phichit stops, Yuuri whines again and gives him a disappointed look...

 

… Until Phichit gives him the hungriest look he's ever seen and commands, “Get on your knees and have your mouth ready. You're gonna help us both.”

 

Yuuri doesn't question it, rolling over to get on his knees and balance himself in their nest. His ass is facing Phichit and his face is inches from Victor's cock, which it practically throbbing to join the fun. Yuuri can't help but lick his lips.

 

Yuuri feels Phichit grab his hips and line up. Victor and Phichit share a look and nod. Yuuri can't see the grin on Phichit's face as he leans down and whispers in Yuuri's ear, “It must heaven for you right now. Knowing I'm going to put a baby in you.”

 

Yuuri freezes and feels more of his blood rush to his cock. How did Phichit... Immediately, he stares up at Victor and Victor smirks.

 

“Y-You told him about that?” Yuuri can't believe Victor told Phichit about his kink.

 

Victor snorts and offers his cock before saying, “Can't say I regret it after seeing how surprised you looked. Help me?”

 

Yuuri blushes a bit but opens his mouth and takes in Victor. With a smile, Phichit says, “Don't worry dear, I'll fill you up here in a bit.” To put emphasis on that, he starts to push into Yuuri. Yuuri moans send vibrations through Victor's cock, making the man moan as well.

 

“Oh god, that's perfect~.” Victor says with his head tilted back and eyes closed for a few seconds.

 

There's a pause as Victor and Phichit share a look and the two non-verbally decide on a slow pace. Phichit moves torturously slow for Yuuri, who wants nothing more than to be fucked hard right now. However, Yuuri grips the sheets and tries to focus on sucking his mate without much success. Yuuri can barely think let alone focus on anything.

 

“Love, can I move?” Victor asks, getting a little desperate for friction. Yuuri nods and that's when Victor starts to move in time with Phichit, just enough that Yuuri has to hollow out his throat as he's practiced before so he doesn't choke.

 

Yuuri almost zones out at the sensation as Phichit speeds up and Victor's cock is forced deep into his mouth to the back of his throat. He knows he's close but can't get there just yet... at least not until Phichit leans close to his eat with brutal thrusts and says, “I'm close, dear... Must be nice knowing my baby is going to be inside you.”

 

That's all it takes and Yuuri comes. The vibration of his moans also sets Victor over the edge with a grunt and a hand gripping Yuuri's hair. Yuuri swallows but can't get it all down, dribbling a little at the corner of his lips and coughs a little when Victor pulls away. Phichit pauses when he comes only minutes later, gripping Yuuri's hips with a vice grip that will certainly leave a bruise. Yuuri is almost hard again at the feeling of being filled by Phichit, he can tell that Phichit didn't go full out because he can't feel his knot. Yuuri's Omega is a bit disappointed not to be knotted but understands rationally why.

 

All three are panting from the ordeal. Phichit pulls out and Yuuri shudders a bit, feeling Phichit's release drain out of him. Phichit takes a shirt from the nest and uses it to wipe Yuuri off of his release and the corners of Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri lets him, giving him a chance to lay on his side and catch his breath.

 

“... Thank you, Alpha- Phichit.” Yuuri corrects himself now that he has his rationality back. His heat haze is sated for a small while.

 

Phichit shakes his head and says, “You can call me Alpha. I don't mind.”

 

Victor relaxes and strokes Yuuri's hair, “Such a good mate I have. Enjoy yourself, Phichit?”

 

“I'll enjoy myself more when I know you've both eaten breakfast,” Phichit banters, getting up to bring them their now cold breakfast. Phichit takes a deep inhale through his nose and turns his attention to Victor, “Victor... Did your heat start?”

 

Yuuri and Phichit's attention is locked on Victor, who has a small stream of slick going down his thighs and a small flush to his cheeks. Victor snorts and says, “Well, would you look at that... I guess the excitement from Yuuri jumpstarted my own.”

 

They both notice that Phichit is getting hard again at the scent of Victor now filling the room along with Yuuri but Phichit composes himself and says, “I'll take care of you after you eat... Better to have round two after food.”

 

Victor and Yuuri don't disagree, sitting up and wait as Phichit gets up and gets their plates of food.

 

…

 

Victor is impatient and needy by the time they finish eating. While Phichit has left the room to take dishes to the kitchen, Victor begs Yuuri, “Please, dear. I-I need something inside me.”

 

Yuuri holds Victor close and gives his soft kisses as he comforts, “It's alright. Alpha is going to care for us when he gets back. He'll fill you to the brim.”

 

Victor almost purrs at that and whispers in Yuuri's ear, “Why don't you have fun with me until then?”

 

Yuuri would be happy to oblige but the door opens and Phichit greets, “My Omegas having fun without me?”

 

Holding a little possessively, Victor says, “Maybe we are, you took too long.”

 

Phichit chuckles and his Alpha scent projects across the room. Both Victor and Yuuri can't help but whine at the scent because of how alluring it is. It's like a cinnamon hint with the musk overtone. Phichit joins them again on the bed and focuses his attention on Victor. Yuuri watches, over-seeing what Phichit has planned.

 

“Hm... From what I hear, you like to be choked. Don't ya, Victor?” When Phichit says that, Victor and Yuuri immediately share a smirk.

 

“Ah, Yuuri now gets his revenge for me exposing him?”

 

“I didn't intend it to be revenge but sure,” Yuuri says and lets go of Victor so Phichit can push Victor onto the bed. Victor licks his lips at Phichit and Phichit snorts at the action. Yuuri stays close, willing to serve as a guide.

 

Phichit admits, “Okay, I've never choked anyone during sex... Help me out, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri takes Phichit's hands and guides them to Victor's neck. Victor rests his hands on their wrists instinctually but doesn't resist, actually smiling and still fidgety from need. Phichit seems a bit nervous until Yuuri starts to instruct, “He likes it gentle at first, like a massage,” Yuuri guides his fingers to Victor's scent glands and says, “Just rub his scent glands. When you can tell he's ready, start to prep him.”

 

“Just fuck me already, Alpha.” Victor teases, too impatient and squirming now.

 

Phichit is taken aback by it but Yuuri surprisingly flicks Victor's arm and scolds, “Be patient, love.”

 

Victor whines but stops squirming. Yuuri removes his hands from Phichit's and encourages, “Give him your best, he needs you.”

 

That's all Phichit needs to hear to be confident in his actions. As soon as Phichit's fingers start to knead into Victor's scent glands, the man becomes a metaphorical puddle of goo under his ministrations. Victor lets out soft moans and more of his scent is released into the room. Yuuri purrs at the scent, resisting not joining in.

 

Phichit removes one hand from Victor's neck in order to rub his hand along Victor's thigh. Getting what Phichit is asking for, Victor spreads his legs so Phichit can fit right between them and wraps his legs around Phichit. Victor reaches a hand out to Yuuri and Yuuri holds it, giving him the involvement he wants since Yuuri is letting Phichit do all the work.

 

“Are you ready for me?”

 

“Yes, for fuck's sake, fuck me!” Victor complains but calms into a blissed expression when Phichit finally introduces his fingers inside him, stretching him and gently rubbing his prostate when he finds it.

 

“So needy, Victor. What's Phichit going to have to do? Make you breathless?” Yuuri teases and Victor responds with an 'Oh god, yes' when Yuuri confirms, “Oh, he's ready.”

 

Phichit stretches Victor for a few more torturous seconds before lining up his cock. Victor watches eagerly and grips the sheets as Phichit slowly enters. When Phichit is fully seated, he looks to Yuuri and says, “So, how would you go about this?”

 

“What, about choking my husband?” Yuuri deadpans and Phichit and Victor give him an unamused look. When he takes the question seriously, Yuuri instructs, “It's simple. As you fuck him, gently close your hands against his throat. You don't need to press hard at first for him to start to _feel_ it, if you know what I mean... When he's close, that's when you'll grasp harder.”

 

“So, make sure he can breathe a bit until he's close.”

 

“You got it,” Yuuri confirms.

 

With that, Phichit starts a slow motion of thrusting into Victor while his hands find the man's throat. His hands tighten over Victor's windpipe to slightly restrict his breathing and Victor's face is blissed out. His hands find Phichit's wrists and keep them there to encourage him to squeeze. Phichit becomes comfortable with the motion of holding Victor down as he thrusts and can't help but smirk. Yuuri smiles at how pleased his husband looks that he's almost drooling.

 

The closer Victor gets, the more he squirms and clenches around Phichit. Phichit is a little thrown off by the motion until Yuuri says, “Behave Victor, I know you're close. Let our Alpha care for you.”

 

“P-Please,” Victor weakly says, “I want to come.”

 

That's all Phichit needs to speed up to a brutal pace and grip his finger tighters around Victor's throat. Victor struggles a bit but he appears to be in pure pleasure as he tries to gasp with a smile on his face.

 

Phichit is surprised when Yuuri orders, “Knot him.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me, knot him. He wants it so bad. Don't you, Victor?”

 

With an eager nod from Victor, Phichit decides not to hold back as he thrusts and allows his knot to swell inside Victor... and that's all Victor needs to come. In that moment, Phichit releases his grip on Victor's throat and the man is able to breathe again. The sounds that Victor makes when he comes will never be forgotten by Phichit but simply make Yuuri smile at his mate is sated. Phichit keeps going through Victor's orgasm, now craving release of his own. He can barely move because of how swelled his knot is but manages to come because of how tight Victor is clamped around him.

 

The two cool down from their orgasms and it's Phichit who pulls another shirt from the nest pile and uses it to clean up the mess Victor made on himself before letting himself lay on top of Victor until his knot deflates. Victor doesn't seem to mind, raising a hand up weakly to stroke Phichit's hair.

 

Yuuri speaks up as he lays beside them, “Alpha took good care of us, huh?”

 

Victor is half coherent enough to nod. Yuuri adds, “I almost feel sorry for him because he has to do this for the next five days.”

 

With that, it's quiet for a bit before Phichit starts to crack up laughing at that. Soon, all three are in a fit of chuckles because they get to do this for that amount of time. More importantly, they're laughing because the idea is a fantastic one at that.

 

…

 

Fives days after their heat, Victor and Yuuri contemplate what kind of thank-you gift to get for Phichit for his time. Victor was quick to suggest a gift and to start ordering it.

 

“Victor, do you think he'll appreciate it? It's the same thing he gave us when he first arrived.” Yuuri asks nervously.

 

“Of course. Blue hyacinths mean sincerity. Phichit would want the same sincerity he gave to us.” Victor reasons.

 

“Alright, let's do it.” Yuuri says and Victor confirms the order for a large bouquet of blue hyacinths to be sent to Phichit through the mail.

 


End file.
